Trixie
Trixie is a supporting character in the 1974 Don Bluth animated feature film Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Background Trixie Lulamoon is a member of the pony tribe and is best friends with Starlight Glimmer. The two girls have been friends for a long time—most likely since childhood—and Trixie Lulamoon only wishes the best for her friend. Like many of her tribe, she is at first distrustful of the Skylanders, but later comes to understand them. Personality Trixie's personality is a foil to that of her best friend. While Starlight Glimmer is more free-spirited and mischievous, Trixie Lulamoon usually tries to be more serious and responsible. She sometimes tries to act as the voice of reason to Starlight Glimmer, much like Kocoum and Chief Powhatan. However, her warnings often go unheeded, especially when she tries to stop Starlight Glimmer from going to find Princess Twilight. Physical Appearance Trixie Lulamoon sports tan skin like the other Changelings in her tribe which small purple eyes, small nose and mouth. She also has long light blue hair which is tied up in a bun called tsiiyeel with bangs. Clothing-wise, she wears a buckskin outfit similar to that of Starlight Glimmer. However, Trixie's clothing consists of a 2-piece buckskin crop top which exposes her midriff and navel, and a skirt ensemble, rather than the dress that Starlight Glimmer sports. She also sports a thin white necklace around her neck. Trixie Lulamoon also goes barefoot like Starlight Glimmer, but wears boots for wintry weather in the second film. Appearances Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Trixie accompanies Starlight to Our Town when she is invited to celebrate its Sunset Festival, and she later teams up with Starlight, Thorax, and Discord to save Equestria from a changeling invasion. Here, her eyes have two reflections each. Trixie's magic is disabled in the Changeling Kingdom due to the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne. Because of this, she is forced to rely on her stage magic and illusions, using them to distract a changeling patrol. While inside the changeling castle, Trixie frequently teases and argues with Discord. She later serves as a distraction for Starlight Glimmer and Thorax to find and destroy Chrysalis' throne. After Chrysalis is defeated, Trixie joins the ponies of Starlight's old village to celebrate the Castle of the Two Sisters and engages in further back-and-forth with Discord. Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies II: Return to Bumblebee After a tense reunion with Twilight, Trixie explains that she is giving a magic show in Ponyville as part of her "apology tour" across Equestria. Twilight pulls Starlight aside and expresses uncertainty in her and Trixie's friendship given their respective pasts. Starlight argues that Twilight should place trust in her student just as Optimus Prime placed trust in hers, and Twilight hesitantly agrees. While Trixie sets up her stage, bypassing ponies give her distrustful looks, giving her doubts about the value of second chances. Having overheard what Twilight said about her at the castle, Trixie says she understands if Starlight doesn't want to be her friend. When Starlight proves her feelings to be genuine, Trixie confesses that her past actions were out of jealousy toward Twilight, and she wanted to beat her at something. As Trixie shows Starlight to her wagon, Dr. Krankcase appears to give Starlight friend alternatives, including DJ Pon-3, Derpy, and Cranky Doodle Donkey. Offended by Krankcase's distrust and undue concern, Starlight says she wants to make friends on her own. a short while later, Starlight and Trixie discuss Trixie's upcoming show, and Trixie seeks to perform the "Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive", a dangerous magic trick previously only pulled off by pony magician Hoofdini. She is nervous about attempting the trick by herself, but Starlight offers to be her stage assistant, giving her more confidence. Unfortunately, Trixie's show falls on the same evening as Spyro's dinner party with Princess Cadence, leaving Starlight with a difficult choice. Gallery Trivia * Unlike the rest of his family, Trixie Lulamoon doesn't have an eye color. However, in the "sequel", he has brown irises (just like Thorax and Discord).